A chance encounter
by hweasley21
Summary: On Hiatus.Hermione didn't want to go to the party but she was glad she did. Summary is really bad, WIP Marcusxhermione pairing warning: adult langauge and content
1. Chapter 1 a chance encounter

Hermione could feel the muggle rock music pulsing in her veins. She took another long sip from her whiskey before slamming the glass on the table. She was watching her friends dance with slight envy, wishing it were that easy for her to find someone. She had been at this club for an hour and not one man had approached her. Critically, she went over her appearance in her mind, dark muggle blue jeans paired with black boots and a black sequined halter top, her normally bushy brown hair had been tamed in soft ringlets, she thought she looked pretty good. But regardless not one had approached her that evening.

"Hermione" she heard someone squeal from behind, "Hermione Granger?"

The voice sounded familiar but Hermione couldn't quiet place it until she turned around. She came face to face with glossy black hair, flawless skin and almond shaped green eyes, the and only pansy Parkinson. Hermione allowed Pansy to embrace her in a bone-crushing hug and smiled weakly at her old classmate.

"Pansy, how have you been?" Hermione greeted politely, she was suspicious but curious why Pansy seemed so glad to see her.

"I am great" Pansy replied, taking Hermione by the arm and guiding to a table in the back. "I am working at St.Mungo's as a healer now and you, what exactly do you do with your brilliant self?"

Hermione sat in the chair opposite at the table and smiled a little uncomfortably. Last time Hermione had seen Pansy was during the war. Pansy had been among a large group of Slytherins who had turned to the Order after their families were murdered. Pansy had been polite for the three years they fought together but the two had never bonded so her interest in Hermione made her a little nervous.

"I am a curse-breaker for Gringotts" Hermione advised her. "I have been there pretty much since the war"

"That so fits" Pansy nodded her head approvingly, "You have always been one for adventure"

"Right" Hermione answered, still a little confused by Pansy's behavior. Ginny approached the table with an apprehensive look on her face.

"Hermione" Ginny started looking very confused, "Are you ready to get out of here?"

Pansy smiled brightly at Ginny, "Hello Ginny, care to join us?"

"No, we really should go" Hermione told Pansy. She stood and shook the girls hand. "It really was a pleasure to see you"

"Pleasure was all mine" Pansy said, "I hope to see you soon"

"Right" Hermione said over her shoulder, " Have a good evening"

"What was that about?" Luna asked as she linked her arm through Hermione's. Hermione shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"No telling with that girl," Hermione answered and the three friends headed out into the cool, night air.

Hermione was lounging on her couch reading a book when she got the letter. Upon opening it she was shocked to find Pansy had invited her to a dinner party at her home. "This is odd" hermione mumbled to herself. Hermione decided to write Pansy back to thank her for the thought and apologize for inability to attend.

"What?" Ginny screeched when Hermione told her a few days later. "You should go"

Hermione was shocked, "What do you mean?" Hermione asked, "Why in the world she I go to Parkinson's dinner party"

"Great food, amusing company, Draco Malfoy is gorgeous..."Ginny trailed off and blushed wildly as she did so.

"You have fancy Malfoy" hermione yelled. Ginny glared at Hermione and poked her in the stomach.

"I did not say I fancy" Ginny replied pouting slightly, "I said he is attractive"

"I think you should go without me," Hermione teased earning another sharp jab form the youngest Weasley.

"That wouldn't fly" Ginny sulked, then suddenly she brightened, "But you could ask Pansy if I could go along"

Hermione sighed, "How exactly am I going to convince Pansy?" Hermione asked.

Ginny kissed Hermione on the forehead, "You will think of something, your not the cleverest witch of our age for nothing"

"That always comes back and bites" hermione mumbled to herself as Ginny skipped off to her bedroom.

It didn't take much effort to convince Pansy to invite Ginny. Pansy's attitude seemed very the more the merrier. So on the Saturday, a week after Hermione ran into Pansy at the club, they went to Parkinson Manner to dine.

Hermione had chosen nice dress robes for the occasion but Ginny had insisted that muggle clothes were all the rage amongst the purebloods these days and convinced Hermione to go back through her wardrobe. For the occasion, Hermione wore a strapless burgundy calf-length dress with strapped sandals. Ginny had donned an ankle length silk emerald green dress with matching green pumps. Hermione anxiously rang the doorbell, dreading a night full of meaningless chatter and snarky spoiled pure blood brats.

The door was opened by a house elf; he quickly motioned for them to come inside. The tiny house elf took their coats, "May I have your names?" He squeaked consulting a long piece of parchment.

"Hermione Granger and Ginerva Weasley" Hermione answered. The elf took a quill and crossed their names off the list. He led the young women down the corridor into what hermione assumed was a parlor.

"Hermione" Pansy greeted, giving Hermione a kiss on each cheek. Hermione smiled at her hostess, taking in her strapless black dress, relieved Ginny made her change. Pansy gave both Hermione and Ginny a critical look and obviously pleased at their appearances. "It is great to see you"

"You too" Hermione replied, "Thank you for letting me bring Ginny along. We had plans for the evening and I really hated to bail on her"

Pansy waived the comment off as she linked arms with Hermione. "Not a problem" Pansy said as she steered them further into the room. "I am sure you remember most of these people."

"Of course" hermione said as she nodded at several people including Draco Malfoy. Hermione stifled a giggle as Ginny tripped walking past Malfoy. Draco smiled and helped her friend up, the two struck up a conversation, which left Malfoy smiling arrogantly and Ginny giggling madly.

"Dinner is served" Pansy said after consulting with another house elf and Hermione followed the crowd into the dinning room.

Hermione was seated at dinner beside Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson. Hermione was surprised that she was actually able to hold pleasant conversation with both. After the first course Hermione noticed a lull in the conversation and took a moment to survey the other guests. She recognized almost everyone there, except for the man directly across from her. Hermione could tell her was tall even though he was sitting down. He had dark brown hair, almost black, and silver grey eyes not quite a metallic as Malfoy's and an amazing smile. Daphnee Greegrass was trying to engage him in conversation and he seemed polite but oblivious to her charms.

He caught Hermione's eyes and smiled mischievously. A shiver went down Hermione's spine when their eyes locked. She had honestly never felt that before. He gave her a classic slytherin smirk but this wasn't a smirk with malice it held something else entirely, this was pure sex.

Hermione leaned over and tapped Millicent on the shoulder. "Who is that?" hermione whispered discreetly motioning across the table.

Millicent smiled when she saw whom Hermione was speaking of, "That's Marcus Flint" Millicent advised before turning back to her own conversation.

Hermione was horrified at the revelation. _I just flirted with Marcus Flint_, Hermione silently berated herself, _this was the same Slytherin elitist who participated in tormenting_ _me at Hogwarts_. Hermione looked at him again. He has definitely changed physically, Hermione noted. His skin had cleared up and his teeth were in much shape now.

Hermione shook herself out of the trance. _It doesn't matter how much he has changed_ _physically_, Hermione told herself, _you cannot flirt with Marcus Flint it is wrong and so_ _very not allowed_. She wondered as she pulled her attention back to Pansy if Marcus knew he was flirting with a mudblood.


	2. Chapter 2 a surprise guest

Hermione sighed in frustration as she downed her fourth drink of the evening and leaned against the wall. The dinner party had been different than Hermione thought it would be, she actually enjoyed herself. Pansy might be a little ditsy but she was fun too and Hermione enjoyed getting to know a few others such as Millicent, Theodore Nott and even Crabbe and Goyle.

However, four hours later she was ready to go home, climb into her pajamas and snuggle with a good book. Ginny had different ideas; Hermione rolled her eyes at the sight of Ginny still chatting up the Malfoy heir. The two had barely parted way all night and it didn't seem that was going to change.

She decided to go and talk to Ginny and find out if she should just leave without her. As she clumsily pushed herself away from the wall, she almost tumbled over but a strong pair of arms grabbed her around the waist. She opened her mouth to scream but a large hand clamped over it and muffled the sound. She struggled for her wand as he assailant pulled her into a brook closet.

"If I take my hand off your mouth will you promise to be a good girl and not scream?" a man asked playfully. Hermione nodded slightly, terror gripping her heart but curiosity winning out. The hand on her waist released her and she turned around and came face to face with Marcus Flint. He leaned against the wall and lit a cigarette.

Hermione coughed and stepped out of the cloud of smoke, looking at him in disgust. "That kills" Hermione told him pointing to the cigarette. Marcus chuckled as he took a drag.

"We have all been through worse" Marcus replied, "'I'll survive"

"What are you paying at?" Hermione blurted out, "Grabbing me and pulling me away. You scared me"

Marcus bowed mockingly and teased her more, "I apologize mam"

"I have to go find my friend" she told him as she reached for the door but he was quicker and blacked the entrance with his body.

"She's being well taken care of" Marcus advised her. One of his large hands slipped around her waist while the other stubbed the cigarette out o the wall. He pulled Hermione close to him, his mouth hovering over hers. Hermione felt that odd feeling again; the surge went all the way through her body at his touch. "I noticed you" he whispered, "You were the sexiest thing at this party"

"I-uh-I" Hermione stammered, feeling quite ridiculous at her failure to communicate. "Thank you"

Marcus brushed his lips against hers lightly, it barely qualified as a kiss, and "I was having trouble stopping myself from ripping your clothes off and taking you on the table"

Hermione interrupted his words by capturing his lips in a kiss. When they parted he chuckled again this time softer, "Eager aren't you?"

"Do you know who I am?" Hermione asked, curious as to why an elitist pureblood would have pulled her into a broom closet for a quickie. Marcus smirked as he leaned in to nibble on her ear. Hermione moaned and he whispered,

"Hermione Granger, Gryffindor know it"

"They are tons of beautiful purebloods at this party" Hermione replied trying to pull away from the kisses trailing down her neck. 'Why me? I am mudblood"

"That is the problem with you Gryffindors" Marcus explained in between kisses, "You are just as prejudiced as you make us out to be. Not all Slytherins hate muggle borns. I never did."

"But" Hermione started only to be cut off by his lips crashing against hers.

"Problem two" Marcus interjected, "Gryffindors don't know when to shut up"

Hermione gave in letting her lips be taken again, this kiss last longing growing deeper until his tongue requested entry. Soon she was lost in the synchronized dancing of their tongues and hands ands they explored on another. Marcus pulled away first. He straightened his tie and his jacket before leaving the room glancing down at a panting and lustful Hermione.

"You'll be seeing me real soon Granger" Her whispered before leaving her alone and confused.

"Damn it" Hermione muttered as she pounded the wall with her fist, "I think my world just got a little more complicated"

Hermione checked with Ginny before leaving, the young red head gave Hermione a knowing wink and advised her not to wait up. Hermione said goodbye to Pansy and made her way out. She searched for Marcus but eh seemed to be gone.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she reached her dark flat. She kicked her shoes off and headed for the bathroom. She gasped when she noticed the door of the bathroom ajar and the light shinning out. Hermione pulled her wand out and slowed her pace.

"Hello" she called into the darkness. Hermione lifted her wand to the ready and listened she could here footsteps toward the door. A dark figure stepped out of the shadows and she squinted to make the image clearer.

'Marcus" she gasped. The 6'4 Slytherin was standing in the doorway smirking at her. He had a towel wrapped around his waist. 'Hope you don't mind I grabbed a shower while I waiting"

"Hoe did you, why did you?" Hermione stammered.

"Granger" Marcus said, 'Pick a question and go with it?"

"How did you know where I lived?" Hermione asked. Marcus stepped passed her and headed for her bedroom. Hermione followed in a daze.

"Pansy" Marcus replied, "I asked her before I left the party"

"Does she know you here?" Hermione asked, "I mean did she know you were coming here tonight?"

Marcus shrugged as he reached for his clothes, "I don't know maybe, it wouldn't take the cleverest witch of our age to figure it out" Marcus winked at Hermione and dropped the towel. Hermione gasped again and turned around quickly. Marcus was laughing as he dressed himself; Hermione cursed herself for her reaction to this situation.

"You can turn around now Granger, I am covered" He told her. Hermione slowly turned back around dared to open her eyes. Marcus was wearing his slacks and white undershirt. He sat down on her bed.

"Why are you here?" Hermione asked trying to keep her voice steady.

Marcus raised his eyebrows and gave her mischievous grin, "I think you know Granger" He replied. Before Hermione knew what she was doing she pushed him on to the bed and straddled him. Hermione was not an experienced woman, she had only slept with two men but something animalistic was coming out in her. She covered his mouth with her and let her hands wander freely. Hermione could feel his well-developed muscles through his shirt.

"This needs to come off" Hermione mumbled as she pulled his shirt off. Marcus slipped her onto her back and yanked her shirt off. Then he took his wand and mumbled an incantation she had never heard. Hermione gasped as the rest of their clothes flew off and landed on the floor." Wow, you are rather handy"

Marcus smirked again and recaptured her lips. Hermione could him throbbing against her and she was aching to have him inside of her. He positioned himself on top of her and she looked up at him imploring to just get on with it, burning for him to be inside of her. With a one swift movement he entered her and Hermione had never felt more pleasure and more pain at that moment. She hissed with pleasure and clawed his back. He thrusted forward several times and soon they found there rhythm. Hermione closed her eyes and moaned, loving the feeling of him on top of her. She could feel the pressure building inside of her and as she came she let out a very unhermione like scream. It didn't take long after her climax for Marcus to explode inside of her.

When Hermione opened her eyes Marcus was besides her smoking a cigarette.

'I never said you smoke in here" Hermione scolded him, blowing the smoke out of her face.

Marcus just grinned before putting the cigarette out and whispered, "You never said I could come over either"


	3. Chapter 3 Pansy Revealed

Hermione was a little disappointed when she found Marcus was gone the next morning. She made herself breakfast and tried to make sense of the previous night. Hermione was relatively inexperienced with men and sex. She and Ron slept together right before the last battle, neither wanting to die a virgin. Then there were two more after him and neither was the wild passionate intimacy she had shared with Marcus the previous evening. Hermione wasn't sure what to do; she should owl Marcus, should she just let it go. Did he intend for that being a one time thing or was there more to come.

Hermione heard on a knock on her door. Is that him, she wondered and was only slightly disappointed when she found Ginny waiting for her outside?

"Hi" Hermione greeted her friend. Ginny smiled sheepishly at Hermione.

"Can I come in?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded and stood back allowing Ginny to come inside. The two women sat down in the living room after they poured coffee. "So, I found out why Pansy is obsessed with you right now"

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"She wants you to hook her up with Harry" Ginny confided.

"I knew it" Hermione cried, "I knew she had purpose in befriending me"

"What are you going to do?" Ginny asked.

"I guess I will approach Harry about it" hermione mused, "She really isn't all that bad you know and she mildly attractive so what would it hurt?"

"True" Ginny replied. The two girls were silent for a moment. Each seemed to have secret they wanted to share but couldn't find the words. "I have date with Draco tonight" Ginny finally confessed.

"I slept with Marcus Flint" Hermione replied.

"What?" Ginny cried, "How did that happen?"

"I am not really sure" Hermione laughed, "We flirted at the party and then he showed up here and then we..." Hermione trailed off looking a little embarrassed.

"Good for you" Ginny said, "he certainly cleaned up since Hogwarts and it's been a while since you had a shag"

"True" hermione agreed, "Could you keep this to yourself Gin? I don't know what's happening and I am just not ready for the world to know"

"Yeah, sand the same to you" Ginny said, "My brothers would kill me"

The two spent the rest of the morning discussing the party and how Harry would react to the idea of dating Pansy.

"Hello Hermione" Harry greeted his friend as he made his way into the Leaky Caldron. Hermione stood kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Hello Harry" Hermione replied, "I am glad you could meet me"

"That's fine, I could use a break from work every now and then" Harry answered her as he looked over a menu, "Was there something specific you wanted to discuss or is this just whim?"

"I need to tell you something" hermione started, "There is someone who has developed an attraction for you"

Harry's head shot up at that and he looked nervous, "Oh, Hermione, I thought this would happen one day" Harry interrupted her. He reached across and the table and took her hand, "I love you but like a sister"

"Wait, your kidding right, Potter?" Hermione cut in. Harry looked at her questiongly. "No, no, you miss understand. It's not me, it's Pansy Parkinson"

"Parkinson?" Harry repeated, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, she has befriended me and I thought there must be a purpose for that. Turns out I was right. So what do you think?"

Harry was quiet for a moment, the he sighed, and "I guess it wouldn't hurt to get to know her."

"Ok, I will set something up" hermione replied as she looked own at her menu.

"Anything new with you, any special guys?" Harry asked. Hermione covered her smile and hoped her blush didn't give her away.

"No" Hermione lied and changed the subject quickly


	4. Chapter 4 Hermione's Crush

"Aughh" Hermione groaned as she threw her quill across the room. She summoned it back and tried again to write the letter but she kept screwing up. "Why is this so hard?" She asked herself. She pulled out another piece of parchment and started again.

_Marcus,_

_I was writing to invite you to a party I am having this weekend. It is Harry Potters Birthday, I know you don't know him well or at all really, but Pansy, Draco and Millicent are coming so I thought it might be fun for you._

_The party is Saturday at my flat; I think you know the address. It starts at 6:00 don't feel obligated to bring a gift. You don't even have to R.S.V.P, you cam just show up._

_Hoping to see you,_

_Hermione Granger_

"That will have to do" Hermione said she folded it an attached the letter to her Owl. Hermione sat back in her chair and thought about Marcus. It had been three weeks since she had slept with him and he had not made any contact at all. Hermione as feeling very depressed because she had really enjoyed the sex but also because she was lonely. Ron had Luna, Ginny had Draco, even Harry might end up with pansy and she was just alone.

After work she and Ginny were sitting at home going over plans for Harry's party when an unrecognizable Owl flew up the window. Hermione opened it and let the bird inside. She gave the owl a treat and then read the letter attached,

_Hermione,_

_I appreciate the invitation._

_Marcus_

Hermione groaned and thrust the letter into Ginny's waiting hands. Ginny read it and looked at Hermione. "I don't understand, he was thanking you"

"But he didn't say if he was coming or not" Hermione explained.

'but you didn't you say in the letter that he didn't have to R.S.V.P?" Ginny asked.

'Well, yes, but that is beside the point." Hermione pouted.

Ginny raised her eyebrows, 'was it that good?" Ginny asked.

Hermione blushed and mumbled an incoherent answer.

"Look" Ginny told her, 'I am going out with Draco tonight. I will get some answers from him"

"Don't be too obvious" Hermione begged.

"Hermione, subtlety is my middle name" Ginny replied.

"I thought it was Molly" Hermione asked jokingly.

"Shut up" Ginny replied laughing.

The next day Ginny wrote to Hermione telling her about her date. One of the last things she said was Marcus told Draco he 'thought' he would be attending the party. Hermione sighed. 'This is ridiculous" Hermione admonished herself. 'He is just a guy. A guy you barely know get over it Granger"

But Hermione found herself waiting for the party in hopes of seeing her mystery Slytherin again.


	5. Chapter 5 Get away plans

Hermione was trying to be social and mingle as polite hostess should but everyone who knew her could tell she was distracted.

Hermione shook her head to clear and mentally chastised herself for being so silly. She refocused her attention choosing to forget the comings and goings of Marcus Flint and re commit to her conversation with Seamus Finnegan, "It is a little difficult to compare the progress of the magical world and the muggle world, the advances made are so very different" Hermione as saying and she trailed off. For a moment she stood there staring dumbly at the door.

Marcus Flint was standing in the doorway; he was wearing a black suit and shoes with a silver tie. His dark hair was swept back in very non-comitial way and his eyes were shinning. Hermione trailed off slowly and began to wander in his direction slowly, leaving Seamus staring in disbelief and calling after her.

Marcus smirked when he saw her and slowly started to approach her with a predatory look that gave her Goosebumps. They met in the middle of the room and stood at arms length.

"I am glad you could make" Hermione said fighting to keep her voice level.

"I am glad you wanted me here" Marcus replied, "Sorry about leaving, I don't do morning after."

"That's ok" Hermione assured him. For a moment the two stood in awkward silence. Finally Marcus cleared his throat.

"Do you have plans for the weekend?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged, "Not really, I will probably bring some work home"

Marcus chuckled, "Boy Granger you sure live up to your stereo type"

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked.

"Never mind" Marcus replied. "I am going away this weekend and I was wondering if you would like to join me?"

Hermione thought about it for a moment and considered his offer. It would be nice to get away, it would be nice to get to know him but she felt that was too much to quick. _No,_ _better to play hard to get on this one_, Hermione told herself.

"I don't think so," Hermione told him, "I do appreciate the offer"

"I will pick you up around lunch time" Marcus went on as if had not heard her. He stopped looked to be thinking for a moment.

"I am not going" Hermione told him emphasizing her words.

"Your right" Marcus interrupted her, "I think we should leave earlier in the day. I will drop by before breakfast"

Hermione stared at him as if he were crazy. "I am not going" Hermione repeated a little louder.

"I will see you then" Marcus called over his shoulder as he walked away. Hermioen growled in frustration.

"I am leaving now" Harry whispered to Hermione. She noticed Pansy was waiting for him by the door. Hermione smiled at him and gave him a knowing wink.

"You can thank me later" Hermione told him. Harry nodded and headed out the door with Pansy on his arm.

"I am not going" Hermione said aloud to herself, "I am not going"


	6. Chapter 6 Wake up call

Hermione was awoken Friday morning by the familiar sound of someone apparating. She bolted out of bed with her wand, searching for the source of the noise.

"You just woke up?" Marcus asked when she came around the corner. Hermione groaned and turned to go bed. Marcus followed her.

"Yes, I just woke up" Hermione replied, "Today is my day off and I am sleeping in"

"Where is your bags?" Marcus asked looking around the room. Hermione pulled ht blanket over her head, praying to Merlin Marcus would get the point and leave. Instead he pulled the blanket down. "Hello, Granger, did you pack?"

"No" Hermione snapped trying to snatch her blanket back, "because I am not going"

"Here is the choice" Marcus said throwing the blanket to the floor, "You can either get up and pack or I am packing for you and if I pack I can promise you will spend most of the weekend sans clothing, understand?"

Hermione stared at him for a moment realizing he was serious. She groaned and crawled out of bed. She summoned a suitcase and began packing.

"I will go down to your kitchen and whip us up some breakfast" Marcus called over his shoulder as he headed out the door. Hermione had no idea what to bring with her so she grabbed some causal clothes, bathing suits and formal things. Soon after finishing the smell of breakfast was wafting upstairs. Hermione went down to see what Marcus was making.

Hermione giggled when she saw Marcus standing at the stove cooking. Marcus turned around smiling brightly at her, "Pancakes?" he asked.

"I love Pancakes" hermione told him, "Can I help?"

"No, you can sit down and wait for breakfast" Marcus advised. Hermione sat down and watched him.

"Where are we going?" hermione asked when the silence grew daunting. Marcus chuckled.

"It kills you just to be quiet for a minute doesn't it?" Marcus replied and Hermione blushed.

"A little" she admitted. Marcus turned around and placed a plate of blueberry pancakes on the table. Hermione helped herself to a small stack.

"My favorite" hermione told him.

"I know" Marcus answered. Hermione raised an eyebrow, "I asked Potter"

"Wait, does Harry know about us?" Hermione asked feeling panicked. She knew Harry would tell Ron and Ron would flip out.

"There is an us?" Marcus asked, "What is us exactly?"

"Marcus" hermione replied with a warning tone.

"No, Pansy told him she was thinking of doing some silly girls breakfast thing and he told her what your favorite" Marcus explained as he started to eat.

"You and Pansy are both very sneaky" Hermione teased him.

"Slytherin" Marcus reminded her, "Now finish your breakfast, I would like to get out of here soon"


	7. Chapter 7 Paradise

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked while Marcus was doing the dishes.

"You'll see" Marcus teased. He put the last of the dishes in the cupboard and grabbed her hand. "Since this is a surprise, close you're eyes and hold onto to me"

"It would be easier just to tell me where we are going" Hermione said but followed his instructions anyway. Soon she felt the world move beneath her and could tell they were apparating.

"Ok, were here" Marcus whispered after they landed back on solid ground. Hermione opened her eyes and gasped. She was standing a balcony over looking the ocean. The beach had white sand and seemed almost deserted.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked.

"We are in Brazil" Marcus replied. He came up behind her and started to kiss her neck. "This is wizard Salvador. The room we are in belongs to Adrian but I think I might buy it from him"

"It is beautiful" Hermione sighed and leaned into him. He hit a particularly sensitive spot on her neck, causing her to hiss in pleasure. She turned around and presser her lips to his.

"God knows I love this" Marcus whispered, 'Unfortunately I have to go"

"Go?" Hermione echoed. "Go where?"

"This trip isn't strictly pleasure. I have a little work to do" Marcus admitted.

"You brought me on business trip" Hermione whined, sounding very unlike herself.

"Come on you can keep yourself busy for a few hours" Marcus told her. "There is a lot of culture here. Go sight seeing or go to the beach or go shopping." Marcus pulled a large piece of parchment from his pocket. "This will allow you to charge to my Gringotts account, no reason to spend conservatively either. Shop all day if you want"

Hermione took the parchment and smiled at him, "I will take it but I probably wont shop, except maybe books or a souvenir to two"

"Whatever" Marcus replied. He grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. "I will be back tonight by six, be ready for dinner then."

Hermione nodded and then looked back over the ocean. She couldn't believe she was here. She turned and headed for the door, not wanting to waste a minute of daylight.

Later that evening Hermione was climbing out of the shower, stifling a yawn. She had spent most of the day sightseeing. The she bought a book in the gift shop and lay out in the sun. Realizing the danger of sitting in the sun after she almost fell asleep, she decided to come in and saw it was time to get ready.

Hermione went into he bedroom and looked through her clothes. She found a tasteful black dress and slipped it on. By the time Marcus got home Hermione had already done her hair, straightened it, and was putting on her makeup.

"You look lovely" Marcus murmured stepping close to her and kissing her neck.

"If you don't stop that we wont make it to dinner" Hermione giggled. Marcus pulled away and went into the bedroom. Hermione finished her makeup and then followed him. Hermione saw he was changing into a green suit.

"Where are we eating?" Her mien asked.

"The hotel restaurant" Marcus informed her. "I look ok?"

"You look…"Hermione trailed off and gave him a wicked smile.

"Ok then" Marcus chuckled, "Guess it will do" he offered his arm to her and she took it, allowing him to lead her to the door.


	8. Chapter 8 Business deals

Marcus led Hermione into the restaurant at the Hotel. Immediately a host approached them, "O Sr. Flint, we corta you' re conta ready Exmo. Senhor" (**A/N: English translation-Mr. Flint we have you're table ready sir)**

Marcus nodded," Obrigado Miguel" **(A/N: English translation-Thank you Miguel)**. Marcus motioned for Hermione to follow the host. The young man led them through the large restaurant and onto the patio. Hermione gasped at the sight. The table was the only one on the Patio and overlooked the ocean, almost same view as their room, but the sun was setting and the colors were fantastic. The host, Miguel, pulled out her chair.

"Thank you" Hermione told him.

"O frasco de você é o vinho o mais fino por favor **(A/N English translation- Bottle of you're finest wine please?" **"Marcus ordered, not looking at the host.

The host smiled, "Naturalmente. Você é empregado de mesa será com você logo. Noite boa. " **(A/N: English translation- Of course you're waiter will be with you soon. Good evening)**

Once he was gone Hermione glanced at her date. He looked like a Grecian God in the red glow of the setting sun.

"Like what you see?" Marcus chuckled. Hermione blushed realizing she had been caught staring at him.

"I do" Hermione admitted.

Marcus looked up from the menu and winked, "Good" he said.

"So," Hermione started, glad to change the subject. "You speak Portuguese well"

"I am here a lot" Marcus replied.

"Lucky" Hermione told him, "It's beautiful here". Hermione took a menu and was irritated to see it was in Portuguese. _Should have guessed_, she thought. Marcus seemed to realize the situation.

"Need help?" he asked.

"Yes" Hermione answered meekly.

"Don't worry" Marcus grinned mischievously. "I will handle it"

Hermione was about argue when their waiter approached.

"Welcome to Pavilion Do Seaside **(The Seaside Pavilion) ** the waiter greeted. "I am Ramiro and I will be you're waiter this evening". He handed a bottle to Marcus. " você é senhor do vinho **(You're wine sir)**. Is it to you're liking?"

Marcus examined the bottle closely. He opened and sniffed at it. "It will do Ramiro" Marcus answered.

"Are you ready to order?" Ramiro asked, as he poured a glass of red wine for both Marcus and Hermione.

"I will have Cozido à portuguesa and a salad. **(A/N: ****a one-dish meal of beef, pork, sausage and vegetables)** " Marcus replied, "For the lady" Marcus trailed of and regarded Hermione silently for a moment, " frango grelhado and a salad" **(Broiled chicken seasoned with peri-peri, garlic, and/or olive oil)**

The waiter smiled at Marcus, "Very Good sir" The waiter said. He took the menus and left discreetly.

"What did you order me?" Hermione asked.

"You'll see" Marcus responded with a teasing smile.

"I better like it" Hermione pouted, not liking being treated like a child.

"If you don't we will get you something else" Marcus told her. "Now, could you stop being...well, you for a minute and listen to me"

"I guess" Hermione told him. "What?"

"I have some business I would like to discuss with you" Marcus started, "Please let me speak before you go off on some self-righteous tangent"

"Ok" Hermione agreed, not liking the phrasing. _Business, _She thought, _What have I gotten myself into._

"Hermione, do you know what I do for a living?" Marcus asked. Hermione shook her head, "Well, I am a associate vice-president of public relations at Malfoy Enterprises. I have been there since the war. I love my job and I am good at it". Marcus stopped to take a sip of his wine. "I have a small problem though. And his name is Adrian Pucey."

"Adrian went to Hogwarts" Hermione said, "You guys played Quidditch together."

Marcus nodded, "Adrian and I were friends but after the war something changed. At first I thought it was my imagination, I told myself he was my best friend and there was no way he was trying to one up me on everything. But then the tables turned"

"Turned how?" Hermione asked.

"I broke things off with my long-time girlfriend. Penelope Clearwater and now she is engaged to Adrian" Marcus replied.

"Oh" Hermione sighed, "Maybe that's just and unfortunate coincidence"

"There is more" Marcus interrupted her. 'I am up for a promotion. Vice president of public relations. Draco seems keen to give me the job but now Adrian has wormed his way in. He didn't even want the job until I was up for it. Draco seems to believe Adrian has bad intentions but there is nothing he can do. So, Adrian and I have to fight for it. That is partially why I am here"

"I don't understand" Hermione said.

"We are opening an office here" Marcus explained, "I would be working here. Adrian and I were both asked to come down here and meet with the executives. They will be influential in who gets the job"

"Why did you ask me to join you on such and important trip?" Hermione asked.

"I am getting to that" Marcus laughed. "I need a female by side at dinners and functions. I need to best female, someone with poise and grace and intelligence. A war Hero, Harry Potter's best friend. And even though we are…involved to a degree you wont distract me during this very tough time"

"You're using me?" Hermione said feeling a little let down.

"No" Marcus replied, "I like genuinely like you and I think you like me. But we are more friends with benefits than a girlfriend and honestly that's what I need right now"

Hermione mulled this over for a bit then nodded, "You're right" hermione agreed, "Ok, I will do this because frankly I need a vacation from work and this place is beautiful…"Hermione trailed off.

"And the sex is fantastic" Marcus finished for her.

"Funny" Hermione responded.

"You're dinner is served the waiter said as he quietly approached the table, floating a tray behind him. He sat Hermione's food in front of her. It looked ok. She smiled nervously at Marcus before nibbling on the edges. "It's chicken!"

"Yeah, broiled chicken" Marcus laughed, "Good?"

Hermione nodded, 'Thank you"

"You're welcome" Marcus replied with a wink and then started on his own dinner.

_This week should be interesting_ , Hermione thought, _Very interesting._


	9. Chapter 9 Poolside fun

The day after their business deal Marcus took the day off. Marcus went to the gym and Hermioenw ent down to the pool. She sat herself in a lounger chair and settled back to read a book. She had no idea how long she had been there when she felt a presence beside her.

"What are you reading?" Marcus asked. Hermione looked up from her book and smiled.

"It's a muggle book" Hermione explained she held the cover for him to see.

"The DaVinci Code" Marcus said with a knowing smile. **(No one say a word, I just finished the DaVanci Code)** "That is a very good book"

"You read it?" Hermione asked.

"I did" Marcus replied sitting down beside Hermione on the lounge chair. Hermione noticed he changed out of his work robes and into a bathing suit. Hermione silently looked his body up and down, taking in his well-defined abs and other muscles. _I will never again call Quidditch a silly game, _Hermione thought silently, _not if it helps sculpt that kind of body._

"Hermione" Marcus called, "When you're done ogling me, would you like to take a swim."

Hermione blushed; terribly embarrassed that she was caught looking. She placed a piece of parchment in the book to mark her place and stood up. "Ok, let's go". Hermione made her over to the steps of the pool but Marcus jumped in right where he was standing. The water splashed as his body made contact with the water.

"Ahhh!" Hermione cried trying to move out of the line of fire. She shivered because the water was cold. She glared at Marcus when he surfaced a moment later. "Nice Flint" she growled. Marcus grinned and swam over to her.

"It's better if you just jump in" Marcus advised her. "It's going to be torture lowering you're self in"

"I will do this my way" Hermione snapped. But true to his words every step she took felt worse than the one before. Hermione sighed and climbed back up the steps. She came around to the deeper end of the pool. _Here goes, _Hermione thought bracing herself for the plunged. She closed her eyes and dived into the clear blue water.

"Hi" Marcus whispered when she surfaced, before Hermione knew what was happening Marcus wrapped his strong arms around her waist." I" he said again.

Hermione looked back at him and despite herself she smiled, "Hi" she replied. Marcus captured her lips causing a chill to go up her spin.

"Cold?" he asked. Hermione nodded and Marcus grinned wickedly, 'Then allow me to warm you up". His mouth found it's way back to hers and continued they're dancing. Within moments his tongue was lightly running across hers demanding entry. Hermione obliged, moaning slightly against his mouth.

"Now, isn't this cute?" a voice from behind them said. Hermione turned quickly and found she staring at two very familiar people but she couldn't really place them.

"Adrian" Marcus greeted curtly. "Penelope"

"Marcus, good to see you" Penelope replied. She took her bathrobe off revealing a pink bikini. It left little the imagination. Adrian looked her up and down hungrily and then grinned at Marcus.

"Are you going to introduce us to you're friend?" Adrian asked shrugging off his own robe. Hermione saw a well-constructed body but refused to stare at him and insult Marcus that way. _This is the enemy, _Hermione thought fiercely.

"Of course" Marcus chuckled but Hermione could feel him tense. "Adrian this is my fiancé, Hermione Granger"

"Fiancé" Penelope echoed.

"Hermione Granger" Adrian repeated, "Well now. The famous Hermione Granger-war Hero. Harry Potter's best friend. You are stepping in high company, Marcus my boy"

Marcus tightened his arms around Hermione "Only the best they say" Marcus replied. Penelope didn't say a word, she glowered at Hermione. "Adrian" Penelope simpered, 'I decided I don't want to swim. Let's go back to the room."

"If you're in need of privacy" Hermione spoke up, "we were actually going back to our room now. So, the pool is all yours." Hermione turned to Marcus and ran a finger across his cheek. 'Ready Love?"

"Anytime" Marcus replied smiling. He picked hermione up and carried her out of the water. Hermione summoned their towels and other odds and ends by the chairs.

"It was a pleasure" Hermione called over her shoulder as Marcus began carrying her to the room. "Ok, you can put me down, they can't see"

"Oh no, wont take that chance" Marcus snarled. He apparated them both into the bedroom. He deposited her on the bed and then crawled on the bed beside her." That was weird" Marcus told her.

"I am sorry" Hermione said. She was quiet for a moment then asked, "Fiancé?"

"Sorry" Marcus actually looked a little sheepish. "I couldn't resist"

"That's ok" Hermione assured him. The two lay side by side for a moment completely silent.

"Thank you" Marcus said. 'Thank you for helping me"

"It's different and fun" Hermione admitted. 'It's been a while since I have done anything for fun"

Marcus turned onto his side, Hermione could feel him staring at her. "We were interrupted" Marcus whispered.

"I know" Hermione replied. She moved onto her side and locked eyes with him. It was like an electrical charge through her body. Her arms moved on their own accord and found their way around his neck. He pulled her closer and dropped his lips to hers. For a moment the world seemed to stop for a moment.

"Damn it" Marcus hissed as a knock was heard at the door. The he grabbed her again, "Just let them knock"

"Marcus" Adrian called from outside the door. "Put you're clothes on and answer the door"

Marcus looked down at Hermione, "I have to make this seem real" Marcus pulled his bathing suit off and Hermione gasped. He grabbed a towel off the floor and threw it around his waist. "Be right back"

Hermione threw her head back against the bed, sighing in frustrations. She knew she shouldn't want him as badly as she did. Marcus was bringing out a new Hermione and it was freaking her out a little. An idea hit her suddenly and she just couldn't resist. Hermione looked in the mirror by the dresser and then tousled her hair. She stripped her bathing suit off, wrapping her self in a sheet from the bed. "Marcus" Hermione purred, "Where did you run off.." Hermione trailed off as she came out of the bedroom and saw Penelope and Adrian in the doorway. Adrian smiled, giving Hermione a look reminiscent to the one he gave Penelope.

"I'll only be a minute" Marcus told Hermione.

"Hurry" Hermione urged.

"Well we should be going" Penelope told Adrian.

"Yes" Adrian agreed. "But before we leave, I was wondering if the two of you would like to have dinner tonight?"

"Of course" Marcus replied. 'Hotel restaurant, 8 ish?"

"Sounds great" Adrian said, "Now, Penny let's leave them to it"

Penelope gave Hermione one last glare before following Adrian out.

Marcus looked at Hermione, wonder and awe in his eyes. "You are the queen of scams"

"You don't spend the better part of a decade as Harry Potter's best friend for nothing" Hermione said. Marcus dropped the towel on the floor, revealing his arousal. Hermione gasped. Marcus approached her slowly, she back up to the wall. Marcus reached over and yanked the bed sheet down. His hand traveling up the side of her body. Hermione shivered under his touch. She brought her mouth to his needing the feeling of his lips against hers.

"Hermione" Marcus said his voice thick.

"Yes?" Hermione asked, wondering what could be so important.

"I have to say this is the best business deal I ever made" he told her. Marcus positioned himself right outside of warm opening and before she could reply plunged forward. Hermione cried out as he entered her, feeling more pleasure than pain. Marcus began to thrust, pulling out completely then entering again. It took only a few seconds for the pressure to build, Hermione could feel she was coming. Hermione released first, screaming his name, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. He followed seconds later, biting her shoulder to stop his screams. "Yup" Marcus said a moment later, "Best business deal ever"


	10. Chapter 10 Dinner with the Enemey

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. Next will be longer, I promise.**

"Do I look ok?" Hermione asked as she checked her reflection. Her wavy chestnut hair was falling over her shoulder beautifully. She chose an ankle length, strapless red dress. It hung against her body in a wonderful way showing off her curves.

"You look perfect" Marcus assured her as she straightened his tie. "As do I?" Marcus said grinning at his reflection.

"Arrogant prat" Hermione muttered. She took the lipstick from her purse and applied it carefully. 'The deep red brought out her color and she couldn't help smile at the results. Marcus held his arm out to Hermione.

"Milady" he said. Hermione curtsied playfully and took his arm.

"Thank you" she giggled and they headed sown to the restaurant. Adrian was waiting by the door for them.

"You two make a right smart couple" Adrian said sizing them up. Marcus opened the door for Hermione.

"Thanks old friend" Marcus replied. Adrian led Hermione and Marcus to a table on the deck, not far from where they sat before. They ordered drinks and began to small talk. Adrian pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"I told Malfoy to jump on board but he hesitated and lost a good advertising chance" Adrian said, lighting a cigarette handing them to Marcus. Marcus followed suit nodding at the conversation. Adrian stopped and stared at Hermione. "How did you two meet?"

"Pansy" They both replied.

"Pansy?" Adrian echoed. "Pansy Parkinson?"

"Yes, she threw a dinner party and invited Hermione, we met there" Marcus explained.

"Oh, and Potter is ok with this?" Adriana asked, "A Gryffindor and a Slytherin together?"

"Potter is dating Pansy" Marcus replied taking a sip of his whiskey.

"The world must be ending" Adrian joked. "What do you do hermione?" Adrian asked.

"I work as a curse breaker for Gringotts" Hermione told him.

"That's impressive" Adrian replied. Penelope finally broke her stony silence.

"I thought you were with Viktor Krum" Penelope said. Hermione looked at her.

"Excuse me?" hermione asked, shocked by the former ravensclaws statement.

"Last time I spoke with Percy Weasley, he mentioned you were living with Viktor Krum" Penelope explained.

"When was that?" Hermione countered, 'Let me guess about a year ago?"

Penelope nodded, Hermione laughed. "Thought so" Hermione sighed, "I was living with Viktor but we broke things off, a while ago"

Adrian reached over poked Penelope on side, "Sorry" Penelope muttered.

"That's ok" Hermione replied. Marcus was looking at Hermione differently. She wondered what that was in his eyes. Pity? Sympathy? Hermione hated talking about Viktor and how badly her heart got broken.

"Hermione love?" Marcus said, "Would you lie to dance?"

For the first time that evening Hermione noticed the soft music in the background. "Sure" Hermione said, 'I would love too". Marcus stood and helped Hermione to her feet. He led her to the dance floor, pulling her close.

"What happened with Krum?" he asked.

"The same thing that happens with every man I love" Hermione said looking away. "He cheated on me and then left me"

"Well them he is as stupid as he looks" Marcus replied.

"What happened with you and Penelope?" Hermione asked.

"I told you, I broke things off" Marcus replied.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because I didn't love her" Marcus answered. "Leave it"

Hermione dropped the subject but promised herself she would get to the bottom of it.


End file.
